I Think I'm In Love With My Best Friend
by LexineMarie
Summary: This story is a Brusnop story. It is a pairing of Danny Worsnop and Ben Bruce of Asking Alexandria. Ben loves Danny but doesn't know how to tell him. I'm not very good at stories but oh well. enjoy XD
1. Chapter 1

"Danny….I love you." I said. At the moment I am talking to myself in the mirror of the tour bus's bathroom.

See I am in the band Asking Alexandria and I am in love with the leader singer who is also my best friend. I have felt this way for awhile but I know that Danny doesn't feel the same way. I am determined to tell him so I have been practicing in the mirror for a while now. I am perfectly fine with doing it in the mirror but I know that I would probably crack and breakdown in front of Danny if I were to tell him right now.

"What if...I get a picture of Danny...try on that and see how I do." I thought aloud.

This was a good idea but I had no idea of where to get a picture of Danny. Plus it would just be a picture it wouldn't be the same as the real Danny.

"Why am I so stupid!" I said pulling at my hair, "He will never love me and I'll never have the balls to ever tell him."

Then, out of frustration, I punched the wall.

"Oi! What's going on in there!" Danny yelled while standing outside the bathroom door.

"Nothing! Leave me alone!" I yelled back.

"Ben? What are you doing in there you asshole? Open up the door!"

"WHY SHOULD I!" I yelled

"Because...I'm worried..." Danny said whispering the last part.

I went over you and opened the door.

"What did you just say?" I asked him.

"Uh...I said that you are holding up the fucking line you wanker!" He said, all the compassion in his voice gone and replaced with his usual voice.

Since he was just standing there smiling at me I slammed the door in his face and locked it. I slid down the door and started silently crying.

I could hear Danny outside. "Ben? Come on Ben. I was just joking with you! Don't be mad."

"DANNY! JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! PLEASE!" I yelled getting very frustrated with him and myself.

He didn't answer but I heard his footsteps down the hall.

_What is wrong with me? _I thought. _Why did I have to fall in love with my best friend? Especially since he is a man who has a girlfriend. I think he has a girlfriend...anyway. My dad always said that he couldn't wait for me to find a wife but I knew that would never happen because I'm gay. But why did it have to be Danny? He is one of the biggest man whores I know! _

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" I screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

All of a sudden I heard Cameron outside the door.

"Ben? Ben are you okay?" He asked sounding very worried.

I fixed my eyes, since I was crying, and opened the door.

"I'm fine! Damn why are you so worried?" I asked trying to make him believe me.

"Um...maybe it's because of the fucking screaming or Danny saying that you were pissed!"

"oh...well I'm fine now. No need to worry!" I said smiling at him. Then I went into my bunk and tried to go to sleep.

Of course sleep didn't invade my mind...no Danny did. I tried my best not to think about him and tried to sleep but I just couldn't. I got up and went to the"kitchen" in our bus. I open the fridge to find that it is practically full with liquor.

"Why the fuck do we only have fucking booze in here? Do we have any real food around here?" I yelled and slammed the fridge door out of frustration.

"Oi Ben! What the fuck is the matter with you?" Cameron asked when he came into the kitchen.

"Well obviously I am pissed off and hungry asshole! That is not a good combination for me right now." I said

"Here lets go get something to eat and we can talk." He said grabbing his shoes.

"Fine." I said giving in to him because he's my best friend and I know he really cares.

When we were ready we left and looked for a decent place that sells food. The only place we could find was a coffee shop.

"So...why are you pissed off?" Cameron asked after we ordered and sat down.

"Fine. _WHO_ pissed you off?" He asked when I didn't answer him the first time.

"...Danny..." I mumbled incoherently. Then I realized that I wasn't mad at Danny...I was mad at myself.

"What?"

"I said...well really I am actually mad at myself."

"Why?"

"Because I want something that I can't have. Since I can't have it I take out my anger on everyone else. But the people I get mad at are just trying to help me but I keep pushing them away. I...I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't know what is right...what is wrong. I can barely tell if everyone hates me or if I just hate everyone. I'm so lost Cameron."

"Okay well first. What can you not have?"

"It's not what...it's who..." I said quietly. Cam already knew I was gay but I never told him about Danny.

"Then who do you want?"

"...Danny...I want Danny...but I can't have him." I said. After I admitted this I just wanted to breakdown and cry. I sat there trying to hold back my tears and I thought about Danny. He has a girlfriend. He could have any girl he wanted. Why would I even think that I would have a chance? I may be his friend but he could have almost ANYONE he wanted. Why would I be so special?

"Why do you think you can't have him?"

"Because...well he has a girlfri-" I started but Cam cut me off.

"Correction! He doesn't have a girlfriend! He broke up with her." He said triumphantly.

"Oh...well he can have anyone he wants. He constantly has girls with him! Why would I be any better than them!"

"Well I guess you will never know until you try..."

"But I'm scared Cameron!"

"I know! But I'm not saying you have to go right now to tell him...you have all the time you need. I just think you should do it quickly before he finds someone else he thinks he likes. Usually they end up heart broken...I just don't want to see you heartbroken."

"I know...thanks for being such a good friend."

"I try!" Cameron said shrugging his shoulders.

I left the coffee and decided to go for a walk.


End file.
